helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Murata Megumi
めぐみ |image = Megumimurata.jpg |imagewidth = 220px |nickname = Mechi Mura Megumin |birthdate = |birthplace = Sendai, Miyagi, Japan |zodiac = |bloodtype = O |height = 160cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Singer |active = 1999-2011, 2013 |agency = (1999-2011) |label = (1999-2011) zetima (1999-2010) |acts = Melon Kinenbi, 10-nin Matsuri, Odoru 11, 11WATER, H.P. All Stars, Muratani Shimai |join = February 19, 2000 |left = May 3, 2010 |debutsingle = Amai Anata no Aji |lastsingle = Melon Tea |twitter = |blog = }} Murata Megumi (村田めぐみ) is a Japanese singer formerly under . She graduated from Hello! Project with the rest of the Elder Club in 2009, and was a member of Melon Kinenbi until their disbandment in 2010. In 2011, she retired from show business, but she has participated in a couple of events with the briefly reunited Melon Kinenbi since then. Biography 1999 Murata passed the second Morning Musume & Heike Michiyo Imōtobun Audition Morning Musume & Michiyo Heike Imōtobun Audition, out of about 4,000 total people to audition. The final four were: Saito Hitomi, Murata, Otani Masae, and Shibata Ayumi were chosen to form a new Hello! Project group, called Melon Kinenbi. Murata was originally leader of the group at the time of its founding in 1999, until leadership was given to Saito in September 2002. 2006 She was easily recognizable amidst the ever-growing Hello! Project because she was currently the only member who wore glasses full-time, since they first appeared during the promotion of MI DA RA Matenrou. However, since 2006 she has appeared without her glasses and started wearing contacts. 2009 Megumi graduated from the Hello! Project with the Elder Club in March 2009, but continued with Melon Kinenbi until the group separated in May 2010. 2010 In May 2010, Melon Kinenbi officially disbanded. It was announced in June 26, 2010, that Murata would remain contracted and re-signed with , and pursue a solo career. On July 1, 2010, Murata altered her stage name slightly so that it was written entirely in katakana (ムラタメグミ) instead. She also opened up a blog in July. In August, Megumi opened up a Twitter account. 2011 On March 2, 2011, It was announced through her blog that Murata would soon be leaving the Entertainment Industry. Though Murata had planned on leaving March 31, 2011, she cancelled her planned graduation due to her family's being affected by the recent earthquake and tsunami. As of March 31, 2011, Murata Megumi has officially left Up Front Agency as planned. She posted on her blog a short message saying goodbye to show business and Up Front Agency as well as posting a goodbye message to her fans for 11 years of support. 2016 In early 2016 Murata announced that she would be reuniting with former Melon Kinenbi groupmate Otani Masae to form the unit Muratani Shimai. They held their debut live in Fall. Profile *'Name': Murata Megumi (村田めぐみ) *'Stage Name:' Murata Megumi (ムラタメグミ) *'Nicknames:' Mechi, Mura, Megumin, "Doctor" *'Birthday': *'Birthplace': Sendai, Miyagi Prefecture, Japan *'Blood type': O *'Height': 160 cm *'Western Zodiac:' Pisces *'Eastern Zodiac:' Rooster *'Hobbies:' Enjoying movies, collecting tiny items, reading *'Special skills:' Drawing portraits, giving pieces of advice *'Favorite colors:' Purple, baby pink, iridescent *'Favorite flowers:' Hydrangeas, daffodils, cherry blossoms, pink roses, sweetpeas *'Favorite season:' Spring *'Favorite movies:' Chicago, Forrest Gump *'Favorite word:' Cuticles *'Favorite food:' Mapo tofu *'Disliked food:' Meat *'Favorite song:' Koi Hitoyo *'Hello! Project groups': **Melon Kinenbi (2000–2010) **Hello! Project Akagumi (2005) **H.P. All Stars (2004) *'Shuffle units': **2001: 10-nin Matsuri **2002: Odoru 11 **2003: 11WATER Discography Other Albums= * 2001.08.01 LOVE Century ~Yume wa Minakerya Hajimaranai~ * 2002.02.20 The Douyou Pops 2 Haru no Uta Shuu * 2002.06.05 The Douyou Pops 3 Natsu no Uta Shuu * 2002.09.04 The Douyou Pops 4 Aki no Uta Shuu * 2002.12.04 Shinsaku Douyou Pops 1 * 2003.03.05 Sougen no Hito Original Cast Ban * 2003.03.26 Shinsaku Douyou Pops 2 * 2004.06.09 Hello! Project Radio Drama Vol. 4 |-|Solo Songs= *2007.12.12 Lunch Discography Featured In Albums= ;Melon Kinenbi *1st Anniversary *THE Nimaime *FRUITY KILLER TUNE *Melon Juice *MEGA MELON *MELON'S NOT DEAD *URA MELON |-|Singles= ;Melon Kinenbi *Amai Anata no Aji *Kokuhaku Kinenbi *Denwa Matteimasu *This is Unmei *Saa! Koibito ni Narou *Natsu no Yoru wa Danger! *Kousui *Akai Freesia *Chance of LOVE *MI DA RA Matenrou *Kawaii Kare *Namida no Taiyou *Champagne no Koi *Nikutai wa Shoujiki na EROS *Unforgettable *Onegai Miwaku no Target ~Mango-pudding Mix~ *Charisma, Kirei *Onegai Miwaku no Target (Indie) *DON'T SAY GOOD-BYE (Indie) *Pinchi wa Chance - Baka ni Narou ze! (Indie) *sweet suicide summer story (Indie) *Seishun-on-the-Road (Indie) *Melon Tea (Indie) ;10nin Matsuri *Dancing! Natsu Matsuri ;Odoru 11 *Shiawase Kyouryuu Ondo ;11WATER *BE ALL RIGHT! ;Hello! Project Seikatai *Ai no Merry Christmas ;H.P. ALL STARS *ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! ;Muratani Shimai *Reborn / Sono Hi Made |-|Other Singles= ;Melon Kinenbi *Garage Opening Theme Song Shuu Vol. 4 *A.R.I.G.A.T.O.U |-|Compilation Albums= ;Melon Kinenbi *Folk Songs 2 *FS4 FOLK SONGS 4 *Petit Best 2 ~3・7・10~ *Petit Best 3 *Petit Best 4 *Petit Best 5 *Petit Best 6 *Petit Best 7 *Petit Best 8 *Petit Best 9 *Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 1 *Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 2 *Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 3 ;10nin Matsuri *Petit Best 2 ~3・7・10~ *Hello! Project Shuffle Unit Mega Best ;Odoru 11 *Petit Best 3 *Hello! Project Shuffle Unit Mega Best ;11WATER *Petit Best 4 *Hello! Project Shuffle Unit Mega Best ;H.P. ALL STARS *Petit Best 5 *Hello! Project Special Unit Mega Best Works DVD * 2002.12.04 Hello! Project Douyou Eizou Shuu ~Ponkikies21~ * 2003.05.01 Atarashii Douyou * 2004.08.04 Sexy Onna Juku ～Dotou no Sexy Shiren – Sono Rekishi～ Gekan Television * 2001.07.31-2001.10.02 Cyborg Shibata *2005 Majokko Rika-chan no Magical Biyuden *2005-2006 Musume Dokyu! (娘DOKYU!) *2008 Ikkakusenkin Yamawake Q! "Sekininsha wa Omae da!" (一攫千金ヤマワケQ! "責任者はお前だ!") Radio *2005.04.01-2008.03.29 TBC Fun Field Mōretsu Mōdasshu (ふぃーるど・モーレツモーダッシュ) *2008.04.05-2008.06.28 Hello! Project Melon Kinenbi no "Muratajio" (ハロー!プロジェクト メロン記念日の“ムラタジオ) *- ?? Satomi Doi no Yokohama Lohas" Radio Honjitsu (「土井里美のヨコハマろはす」ラジオ日本) Theater *2003 Musical Sougen no Hito *2006 Edo Kara Chakushin!? ~Timeslip to Kengai!~ Trivia *Murata became the first (and to date only) member of Melon Kinenbi to be included on Hello! Project's official list of graduates, being the only member still with Up-Front. *For several years her "trademark" within the group was wearing glasses. But since 2006, she has rarely worn them, saying that the glasses had become "too comfortable" to her - while performing she wears contact lenses, but still wears glasses at home. *Originally she was the group's leader, but she felt unfit for the task and the responsibility was given to the second-oldest member, Saito Hitomi. She then became sub-leader. *Murata was one of the more active members of the group, appearing regularly on Hello! Morning, and hosting concerts. Honorary Titles External Links *Official LINE BLOG *Official Ameblo Blog (archived) *Twitter es:Murata Megumi Category:1981 Births Category:H.P. All Stars Category:11WATER Category:10nin Matsuri Category:Odoru 11 Category:Hello! Project Akagumi Category:Melon Kinenbi Category:Elder Club Category:1999 Additions Category:Blood Type O Category:2009 Departures Category:Members from Miyagi Category:March Births Category:Members born in Showa Period Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Group Leaders Category:Pisces Category:Retired Category:Rooster